


SBI Band AU

by DumpsterBeagle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dad Phil Watson, Gen, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, SBI band au, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois are a band, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit, as always, band au, no one really knows that tommy is in the band, pretty short, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tommy's kinda nervous a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumpsterBeagle/pseuds/DumpsterBeagle
Summary: Tommy was in the band all along, but no one knew about it. (sbi are family too.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	SBI Band AU

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely had a lot of fun with this! This was very unstructured, and I just wrote whatever came to mind, making it all the more fun! Sometimes structure makes writing more fun, sometimes it doesn't, and I think that this time it was much more fun to just jot down my ideas :]
> 
> (and, I play drums so,,, )
> 
> CW: CURSING
> 
> \---
> 
> Techno: bassist.
> 
> Wilbur: singer and guitarist.
> 
> Phil: singer and keyboardist.
> 
> Tommy: drummer
> 
> Tubbo: Tommy's best friend

"Shit."

"What is it, Tommy?" Tubbo glances at Tommy who is staring at his phone, texts pulled up on the screen.

"Family's coming home today, gotta run." Tommy's words come out quick and slurred as he slips his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh, okay, bye, Tommy!" Tubbo yells, waving with his full arm, after the already running blond boy. Tommy spins around, still running, and waves in response, before immediately turning back around to jog in the other direction.

Tubbo grins as his best friend runs off into the distance, turning onto a different street. Tubbo had never actually met Tommy's family, which is surprising due to how close they are. Tommy had, in fact, met Tubbo's family multiple times. It didn't matter to Tubbo, though. Tommy's family is the least of Tubbo's thoughts. Tubbo was more worried about how he would finish his math homework by tomorrow. He had been putting off doing his math homework for a while, because math is the worst.

Tubbo turned onto the street where his house resided, immediately spotting his house in the distance. Tubbo wrinkles his nose at the sight of his cat wandering about outside of his house.

 _What's she doing there?_ Tubbo thinks to himself. She's not usually outside. She used to like to go outside all of the time, but then she got old and stopped leaving the house often. As Tubbo approaches his house he sees his cat meowing at a mound of mulch. Tubbo walks over to the mound and scoops his cat up, carrying her to the door of his house, then inside.

He lets her down soon after that, and she rushes off into the kitchen to, probably, drink some water.

Tubbo put's his backpack down on the floor, taking his shoes off afterwards. He walks upstairs to his room, immediately turning on his computer to play some video games.

\---

Tommy feels the sidewalk hit his feet as he turns the corner, running.

The text had been from Phil, reading as follows; _Tommy, we're home today, mate. Hurry on home, we miss you._

Tommy had gotten the message and immediately ditched Tubbo to rush home.

Most people would be happy that their family came home, but Tommy was just irritated. Why the hell were they home today? Tommy was supposed to hang out with Tubbo today, and Phil, Techno, and Wilbur were supposed to be home tomorrow.

"Shit," Tommy curses, panting. "Those... _huff_... bastards."

Tommy urges himself to run faster, his backpack weighing on his back. He wasn't running faster to get to his family, no. He was running so he could chastise them.

Tommy rounds one last corner, his house finally in sight. At this point he was completely out of breath. Those assholes, making him run.

Tommy turns into his driveway, slowing his run into a jog. He pulls his backpack off of his back, rummaging around, trying to find his keys. Once he fishes out his keys he finishes his jog to the front door, inserting the key into the lock and turning it to open the door.

"DICKHEAD!" Tommy shouts, tossing his keys back in his backpack, and his backpack on the floor. He then slips off his tennis shoes.

"FUCK YOU!" Wilbur yells back first. Phil just walks into the opening hallway of their house, rolling his eyes.

"I sent that text, like, three minutes ago, mate," Phil says, raising his eyebrows in lighthearted suspicion.

"Shut up." Tommy scowls, taking a few steps closer to Phil. Tommy holds his arms open, awkwardly, and Phil takes the invitation and hugs the taller boy.

"Missed you," Phil says.

"You're an asshole," Tommy responds. "I thought you were gonna be home tomorrow."

"Eh, plans change."

"I was gonna hang out with Tubbo today."

"Is that the kid you always talk about?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is nice and all, but, there are other people in this house." A monotone voice comes out from the hallway beside them.

Tommy and Phil break apart from their hug, turning to face Technoblade.

"Technoblade," Tommy greets, irritated.

"TommyInnit," Technoblade responds.

"Wilbur," Wilbur adds on from behind them, causing Phil to chuckle.

"Look at us, the full Sleepy Bois band back together," Phil jokes. Tommy scowls.

"You guys are assholes! I'm the proper drummer for this goddamn band and you guys left me behind for, like, two months!" Tommy exclaims.

Techno sighs. "Here we go again," He deadpans, and leaves the room at that.

"We told you, Tommy, you have school. The next time that we go somewhere, we'll take you with us," Phil states.

"Still." Tommy frowns. "No one even knows that I'm the drummer."

"Well, it's a mystery!" Wilbur says with a shit eating grin. "When we reveal you we'll get so much money!" Tommy frowns, and Wilbur sighs with a chuckle. "And, likes on Twitter," he adds on. Tommy grins.

"That's what I wanted to hear, boys!" Tommy yells. Phil shakes his head in exasperation.

"Anyways, why don't you hang out with Tubbo anyways?" Phil changes the subject.

Tommy laughs, nervously. "Well, that's the thing. He, uh, doesn't know who you guys are."

"Why should that matter?" Wilbur asks. Tommy shoots a pained look at Wilbur.

"Come on, man, you're not that stupid. I made friends at school by intentionally not mentioning you guys or your names. Of course Tubbo knows about random stuff you guys do, like the time Wilbur got drunk and lost in America and broke his arm," Wilbur makes an indignant noise, "but, he doesn't know any of your names or that we're, you know, Sleepy Bois Inc."

"PFFT, as if we're that important," Wilbur laughs.

Tommy's mouth drops open. "Have you been living under a fucking rock, Wilbur? Just because you guys have been out for two months, doesn't mean you guys are any less fucking famous!" Tommy rushes. "So, in conclusion, NO! Tubbo's not coming over!"

"Damn, okay," Phil puts his hands up.

"What's your phone password, Tommy?" Wilbur asks.

"******. Wait, why?" Tommy asks, turning to face Wilbur who has Tommy's phone open and is texting someone. "Holy crap, is that Tubbo..? Don't fucking text Tubbo!"

"I'm inviting him over," Wilbur states. Phil clicks his tongue and backs away.

"Whatever this is, it isn't my business," Phil leaves the room.

"Come on, Phil, help me out here!!" Tommy exclaims, and Phil shrugs at him helplessly, disappearing into the next room. Tommy's face drops. "Oh, fuck you Phil!!" He calls out into the house and turns to face Wilbur.

"Now, what should I text him? Maybe, 'Do you want to come over?' Or, 'Come over now, bitch.'" Wilbur chuckles. "The second one seems more like you."

Tommy growls and launches himself at Wilbur, and they tussle for a moment before Tommy's hands are being held behind him and Wilbur is holding Tommy's phone up high.

"Come on, this is unfair man!!" Tommy whines.

"It's fine, I just want to meet your friends," Wilbur grins.

"Asshole!" Tommy accuses.

"Not the worst someone has called me." Wilbur shrugs. "Aaand sent." Wilbur grins as Tommy breaks free of the restraint.

"Fuck you, Wilbur!! Why would you do that?!"

Wilbur shrugs. "What are brothers for?"

Tommy sticks his tongue out at Wilbur. "Adoptive."

Wilburs sighs. "Yes, adoptive."

Tommy snatches the phone out of Wilbur's hand. "When Tubbo gets here, I'm going to tell him that you guys are dead. Do you wanna know why?"

Wilbur smirks. "Why?"

"I'll give you five seconds." Tommy slips his phone into his back pocket.

Wilbur turns on his heel, turning around and running down the hallway and up the stairs.

"One. Two. Uh, Five." Tommy sprints after him, his socks slipping slightly on the hardwood floors. Tommy makes it up the stairs turning to the right, knowing that Wilbur probably went into Techno's room to hide.

Tommy approaches the door, slowing down slightly. He tries the doorknob, but it's locked.

"Oh, fuck you!!" Tommy yells out. "Open the door, Techno! Stop protecting him, he stole my phone and texted someone! That's gotta be illegal! He's a felon!"

"So am I," Techno responds, through the door. "You don't want to know what I did to those orphans."

"You asshole," Tommy groans, frustrated. "Ugh. How about this. If you let me in, I won't tell Phil about the time that-"

The door swings open.

Tommy salutes Techno. "Thank you great Technoblade!"

"You threatened me," Techno grunts.

"Techno, you ass!" Wilbur shouts from across the room.

"Eh." Techno sits down on his bed.

Tommy rushes around to the other side of the room, and tackles Wilbur.

"ASSHOLE!" Tommy shouts. Wilbur starts laughing.

"Haha, hey it was just a joke!"

"The text _sent_ , which makes it _not_ a joke, Wilbur!" Tommy responds. Wilbur flips Tommy onto his stomach keeping Tommy on the floor by kneeing Tommy in the back.

"Aw, come on, Wilbur!" Tommy whines. "Curse me for being weak," he mutters.

Then, Tommy's phone buzzes. Wilbur slips Tommy's phone out of his back pocket.

"Ooh, you got a text from Tubbo!" Wilbur smirks.

"Help me, Techno!" Tommy calls out.

"Nah, I don't want to," Techno responds and Tommy groans.

"Tubbo's asking if he should come over now. I think he should," Wilbur states.

Tommy twists his head, to face Wilbur, and glares at him.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Wilbur smirks, typing something into Tommy's phone. "I responded with a yes. He'll be over soon, I assume."

"Aw, you bitch!" Tommy groans. Wilbur removes his knee from Tommy's back.

"Oh, shut up, he's your friend." Wilbur rolls his eyes.

"I'm telling Phil that you invited my friend over without me asking," Tommy frowns.

"Okay? What is he gonna do, ground me?" Wilbur asks, sarcastically. "I'm an adult."

"He's still your adoptive father! Maybe I could get him to unadopt you," Tommy threatens. Wilbur laughs in response.

"You couldn't."

Tommy glares at Wilbur and plops down on the bed, beside Techno.

"Techno," Tommy whines. "Wilbur's being an ass."

"Not my problem," Techno replies. "Both of you, get out of my room."

"Ugh, you're the worst." Tommy hops off of his bed, and leaves the room, Wilbur following closely behind him, the two of them bickering on their way out.

"Close the door!" Techno calls, and Tommy flips him off while Wilbur closes the door.

\---

Tubbo approached Tommy's house, anxiety present in his small stature. Tubbo has to meet Tommy's family now. (His adoptive father, and his two brothers, if Tubbo's memory serves correctly.)

Tommy had spoken about them a lot, never actually saying their names, though. Hopefully they were nice. From what Tommy said about them they were not.

Tubbo hopes that they would be nice to him, though. Or that they were at least funny.

Tubbo walks up to the house's front door and knocks on it.

There's some scuffling inside before the door unlocks and swings open to a guy with fluffy brown hair, a beany, and a yellow sweater.

"Hello, you must be Tubbo!" The man greets. Tubbo nods. "Wilbur Soot, nice to make your acquaintance!" He holds his hand out, but then is pushed to the side by Tommy.

Wilbur Soot. Where has Tubbo heard that name before? On a similar note, Wilbur looks super familiar for some reason.

"Get the fuck out Wilbur! Go back to fucking salmon, or whatever you do!" Tommy barks.

"Hey! We don't disrespect Sally in this household!" Wilbur replies, with mock anger.

"I disrespect whoever I want!" Tommy responds.

"Um, hello?" Tubbo speaks up and the attention turns to Tubbo.

"Sorry, Tubbo, Wilbur's just an asshole," Tommy glares at Wilbur.

"Hey!" Wilbur shouts. "Remember that time that you stole my guitar?"

"Haha, yeah," Tommy chuckles, earning a glare from Wilbur. "Hey!" Tommy protests. "In my defence, it was pretty funny!"

Then a blond man walks into the room, looking tired.

"Tommy, Wilbur, stop being idiots, we have a guest. You didn't even let him in yet," the blond man sighs and steps closer to the door, Wilbur and Tommy moving out of the way.

"You're probably Tubbo, right?" The man asks.

"Um, yes," Tubbo nods.

"I'm Phil. Sorry about them two," Phil points to Tommy and Wilbur who glare at each other, "I usually try to get them to calm down when people are coming over, but can't win them all!" Phil shrugs. "Anyways, come on in, mate." Phil moves to the side and Tubbo walks in.

Phil and Wilbur. Who are they? They _sound_ familiar. They _look_ familiar. Who _is_ Tommy's family?

"Sorry, Phil," Wilbur speaks up.

"I'm not sorry," Tommy adds.

"I know you aren't," Phil rolls his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "Techno!" He calls up the stairs. "Get your ass down here and say hi to Tommy's friend!"

There's no response.

"Do you want any food, Tubbo?" Phil asks, polightly.

"Nah, I'm good," Tubbo responds. "Thanks for asking, though."

"How did you get such a nice friend, Tommy?" Wilbur asks, teasingly.

"Shut up Wilbur, you don't have any friends," Tommy responds, quickly.

"I do!" Wilbur protests.

"Okay, who?" Tommy asks.

"Niki!"

"Eh, she told me that she hates you," Tommy shrugs.

"No, she didn't. She hates _you_ ," Wilbur points at Tommy, accusingly, "because you're a child."

"I'm not a fucking child!"

Then, a disgruntled guy with long, pastel pink hair tied in a ponytail walks down the stairs.

Oh. Techno. Wilbur. Phil.

These guys are fucking famous. These guys are fucking famous!!

Sleepy Bois Inc! Tubbo likes a few of their songs!

"Holy crap, you guys are famous," Tubbo blurts out. The attention turns to Tubbo.

"HA, no we aren't!" Wilbur laughs. Phil starts laughing at this too.

"Wilbur, stop being fake-modest, of course you fucking are," Tommy growls. "I would know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wilbur puts his nose up.

"Techno, vouch for me," Tommy points at the man on the stairs.

"Hey, I'm not involved. I'm only here to say hi to someone," Techno states. "So, hi." Techno waves at Tubbo and makes his way back upstairs. Tubbo awkwardly waves back.

"Ugh," Tommy groans. "Tubbo, can we move away from these idiots?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Tubbo responds.

"Okay, come on."

Tubbo and Tommy make their way upstairs to Tommy's room.

"So, they're your family?" Tubbo asks, once they're in the safety of Tommy's room.

"Yeah, bunch of assholes, right?" Tommy jokes. Tubbo shrugs.

"I can't believe that your family is famous," Tubbo replies.

"Yeah, me neither. Wilbur's a piece of shit," Tommy groans. "He doesn't really deserve it."

"Eh, they're music is pretty good," Tubbo shrugs.

"Not you too, Tubbo!"

\---

"So, who _is_ the drummer for Sleepy Bois Inc?" Tubbo asks Tommy. They're walking home, the day after Tubbo met Tommy's family. "Well, I mean, if you know. It's this huge mystery, right?"

"Eh, not a secret to me," Tommy responds, shrugging. "I don't know if I can tell you though. Wilbur might get mad at me. He seems to think that we can't tell anyone."

"Aw, bummer," Tubbo sighs.

" _But_ ," Tommy continues. "Don't tell anyone that I told you this, but they're going to do a big concert revealing the drummer next month. All of the people with tickets think it's just a normal concert, though."

"Oh, cool!" Tubbo grins. "Wait, is it you?" Tubbo asks, after a pause.

"Of fucking course not, Tubbo! Do I look like a man who can play the drums? Though, I _am_ a man of many talents, drumming is not one of them."

Tubbo laughs in response. "Sorry, then."

\---

Technoblade hates traveling. Tommy's loud, Wilbur's an ass, and most of the time Phil can't do anything to help. Not to mention the motion sickness of the bus that they were on.

Techno could hear Tommy and Wilbur bickering in the background. They never seem to run out of fights, do they? The poor driver of the bus. His name was James, if he remembers right. Tommy likes to bother him when they're at rest stops. Poor guy.

Techno sighs, super sleepy, but unable to sleep.

Tomorrow would be the first time that they played a concert with Tommy. They had been practicing a lot for the past month.

In previous concerts they would just play recordings of Tommy's drumming. It wasn't perfect, but it worked well enough. This time, though, Tommy would be playing, which would be better for everyone. Their next few concerts would probably sell out to get a chance to see him in person, their songs would flow better, and, best of all, Tommy would stop whining about wanting to play.

Techno glances out the window of the bus, seeing a large cityscape. He thinks that they might be close to the hotel.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the bus comes to a stop. They check into the hotel, lugging their suitcases into the elevator, afterwards. There's only two rooms, which is actually pretty reasonable, but of course Tommy has to complain.

"Come on, I want my own room!" Tommy whines.

"Eh, tough shit," Phil responds.

"Phil, wanna room with me," Techno asks.

"Yeah, mate," Phil responds, not missing a beat, earning indignant noises from both Wilbur and Tommy.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Wilbur protests. "I don't want to be stuck with Tommy!"

"It's not like I wanna be stuck with _you_ ," Tommy retorts.

Phil shrugs.

"Oh look, the elevator's done," Techno says, in a level manner, as the elevator doors slide open. The conversation does not end there, to Techno's dismay. Rather, it continues up until they are right outside their rooms, and are about to part into their seperate rooms.

"Do I _have_ to room with Wilbur?" Tommy groans.

"Yup," Phil answers, crossly. "Now, go get situated. And, we're going to get dinner in an hour, so maybe rest a bit before then."

Tommy nods, defeated, and opens the room door, walking in.

"I really don't like you guys," Wilbur sighs before following Tommy in.

Phil shrugs, opening the door to his and Techno's room, the two of them walking in together.

Phil and Techno unpack their stuff, Techno claiming the bed closest to the window, and laying down on it.

The both of them could already hear the bickering from Tommy and Wilbur through the wall. (Techno deeply sighs at this.)

About twenty minutes after the two pairs had separated, Tommy and Wilbur's fighting calmed down, leading Techno to assume that they had fallen asleep. That's fair. It's been a long day.

But, Techno had something else on his mind before long.

"Hey Phil?" Techno speaks into the open space.

"Hmm?" Phil replies, sleepily, from his bed.

"Do you think Tommy will be okay tomorrow?" Techno asks, honestly.

Phil doesn't answer for a few seconds. "Yeah. I think he will."

"I don't know," Techno admits, ruefully. "He has this bad habit to not tell anyone when he's scared or worried."

Phil chuckles. "Like you can talk."

"Touche," Techno smiles, softly. "But, still."

Phil let's out a contemplating breath. "I think that he's going to be fine. Nothings perfect, and we should expect a few bumps in the road, but overall he's been super excited for this, so I have full confidence in him. And, if he ends up being too freaked out to play, that'll be fine too. In conclusion, don't worry, Techno."

"Thanks, Phil," Techno responds, pausing for a moment afterwards. "Dad," he adds, awkwardly.

Phil makes a small surprised noise, before turning to face Technoblade.

"Love you, mate," Phil smiles, warmly. Technoblade nods in response. That's enough.

\---

Wilbur lays on the hotel bed, willing Tommy to stop snoring. It's painstakingly annoying. He just wants to listen to his music in peace, but of course Tommy has to be so fucking loud. He's this close to just throwing Tommy out of the room. But, then, he would get in trouble. Wilbur groans, and rolls over.

What an ass Tommy is. Well, he isn't actually doing anything he can control, right now, but he's a jerk nonetheless.

Wilbur hears some rustling at the other end of the room, and turns over to see Tommy rolling back and forth, looking restless. His eyes flutter open, and he turns over once more. Upon seeing Wilbur Tommy glares at him. Wilbur rolls his eyes and flips him off. Tommy then silently stands up and walks over to Wilbur's bed.

Wilbur sits up. "Tommy? What's up?" He asks, quietly.

Tommy sleepily opens up his arms and wraps them around Wilbur, encasing him in a hug.

"Tommy?" Wilbur questions. "Is there something wrong?"

Tommy shakes his head. "Mm tired. And, I miss Tubso."

"Tubbo?" Wilbur asks, a fond smile on his face as he returns the hug.

"Yeah," Tommy confirms.

"You sure you're fine?" Wilbur asks, again.

"Yup. Peachy," Tommy says, sarcastically, but any malice falls away as Tommy leans deeper into the hug. "You're a bitch."

Wilbur smirks. "Mmhm. Thanks for the hug, buddy."

Tommy mumbles, annoyed, but doesn't let go.

"Okay, I'm going back to bed, Wilby. Wake me up later," Tommy mutters, letting go and walking over to his bed.

Wilby.

"Bye, Toms," Wilbur grins, watching the boy walk all of the two feet to the other bed. Tommy grunts in response, falls on his bed, and passes immediately out.

Wilbur doubts Tommy will remember this. He tends to do dumb things when he's half asleep.

\---

Phil knocks on Wilbur and Tommy's hotel room. He hears some grumbles from the inside of the room, then the door open to a slightly disgruntled Tommy.

"Is it time for dinner?" Tommy grunts.

"Yup," Phil responds. "Wilbur in there?"

Tommy shrugs, turning back around, and walking back into the room. Phil follows him, and sees Wilbur, totally asleep, leaning off the side of his bed, drool trailing down his face, and one earbud in his ear, blasting a song that Phil can't recognize.

Tommy gestures towards Wilbur, as if to say, "You deal with him, old man," and bends down to start to put his shoes on. Phil rolls his eyes in response and lightly shakes Wilbur to wake him up. He swats at Phil a few times before his eyes open slowly, and he realizes that he's hanging off the edge of a bed. He freaks out for a second before swinging himself back up onto the bed.

"Ugh," Wilbur groans. "Why'd you have to wake me up?" Wilbur asks.

"Because it's time for dinner, idiot," Tommy calls from across the room. Phil nods, confirming Tommy's statement.

Wilbur groans again, this time getting up off of the bed afterwards. "Okay, give me a few minutes, I need to piss."

Phil shrugs. "Fair enough. Me and Techno will be waiting outside of the hotel."

Tommy nods, affirming that he heard Phil, and Wilbur just waves him off.

Phil walks out of the room, meeting Techno waiting outside, the duo then making their way out of the hotel.

Tommy and Wilbur eventually meet them outside, and the four Sleepy Bois make their way to a restaurant.

On the way there they get recognized, (well only Phil, Techno, and Wilbur, really), by a young girl who asks for a picture. They oblige, Tommy standing off to the side. The girl notices Tommy, and gives him a questioning look.

"Who are you?" She asks.

Tommy lets out a shit eating grin, knowing that he can say anything. "I'm actually the Sleepy Bois manager!" Tommy says, with the confidence of a stand up comedian. The girl gives him a weird look.

"You're, like, sixteen," the girl responds, polightly.

"Yup!" Tommy chirps. "Come on, boys, we have a dinner to get to!" Tommy gestures to the rest of SBI, and starts walking. Wilbur rolls his eyes and follows him, Techno shrugs, and Phil whispers out a quiet apology to the girl.

TommyInnit. The "manager" of the band. Okay, then.

\---

Wilbur puts on his outfit for the concert and gets ready to go to hair and makeup. This is pretty normal for him to do, but Tommy has never done this before, and Wilbur can only hope that in Tommy's seperate room he's not being too mean or annoying to the employees.

Wilbur goes and sits down in the chair for the people to start doing his hair. About five people eventually file in and start to tinker with his hair, and apply a minimal amount of makeup for any imperfections to be covered up.

After that's all done, Wilbur heads into Tommy's room to see a very out of place Tommy with foundation being applied to his face. Wilbur almost laughs. Almost.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Wilbur asks, still grinning widely trying to hold back laughter.

Tommy shoots him a terrified side glance, and Wilbur sits down beside him, lightly patting his head.

"It'll be okay," Wilbur teases.

"Oh, fuck you," Tommy mutters. Wilbur grins.

"So, are you excited, Toms?" Wilbur asks. Tommy clenches his teeth. "I'm taking that as a no." Wilbur frowns. "But you were so excited yesterday!"

Tommy groans. "That was before hair and makeup, Will," Tommy mumbles.

"Oh, well it'll be over soon, you big baby," Wilbur replies. Tommy lets out a pained noise.

They were done with his makeup a few moments later and the makeup artists and hairstylists left.

Tommy immediately looks more relaxed, but not completely relaxed.

"You okay, Toms?" Wilbur questions.

Tommy shrugs.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Tommy nods and takes a breath while Wilbur waits patiently. "Well, I was really excited for this, but now I'm kinda scared. I've never played in front of this many people, and I'm fucking scared."

"Do you still think that you'll be able to play..? It's okay if you're not comfortable-"

"No, I want to play," Tommy states, firmly. Wilbur nods.

"Well, what do you want to do, then?"

"Can I just..." Tommy starts. "Can I just have a hug?"

Wilbur nods, and envelopes Tommy in a hug. They stay like that for a few seconds before letting go of each other.

"Okay, you ready to do this?" Wilbur grins.

"Hell yeah!"

\---

Tommy takes a few deep breaths. He's sitting behind the drums, nervously fiddling with his drumsticks.

There's a cloth in front of his dimly lit area, and he's going to be playing from behind it until the second song, where they'll reveal him, through Phil, who'll be monologuing. Tommy's area is also elevated from the rest of the stage, not by a lot, but enough

Tommy stares out at the black cloth, anxiety still filling his complexion. He's gonna have to get it together before the show starts. Tommy glances at his wrist watch. If his watch is correct the show starts in four minutes. It might be a little late, though. He just has to wait for his cue.

He starts lightly scratching his wrists in anxiety.

"It's gonna be fine," he mutters to himself, shaking himself out.

"Yup," Someone says behind him.

He turns around to see Techno.

"Techno?" Tommy whisper-yells. "What the hell are you doing here?! We're starting in, like, five minutes."

"Eh," Techno shrugs. "I'm usually late anyways."

"Why are you late? What are you doing to be late?"

"Walking around, talking to people I shouldn't be, walking into random bathrooms to see who notices that I'm not supposed to be there."

Tommy gives him a weird look, before a thoughtful look crosses his face. "Yeah, that's fair, honestly. Next time, take me with you. Sounds fun. Anyways, what are you doing specifically up _here_?" Tommy gestures around.

"Bet you could use some pre-show company."

"Well, I don't," Tommy snaps.

"Hm. Okay, then." Technoblade turns to walk away before turning back around. "You sure?"

Tommy furrows his eyebrows, turning to face his drums. "Yeah."

Techno walks back over to Tommy and ruffles his hair. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Don't be too tense, you know that's crappy for drumming."

"Gee, thanks for the helpful advice, Techno," Tommy says, sarcastically.

"I know, I'm the best." Techno walks out of sight.

Tommy just has to wait for his cue.

About ten minutes later he hears Wilbur start yelling into the mic.

"Hello, LONDON!!"

There are a lot of cheers.

"How are you guys today?" Phil speaks into the mic.

There are some loud replies from fans.

There's a lot more people than Tommy thought there would be. God, this is fucking nervewracking.

"YOU GUYS READY FOR TONIGHT?!" Wilbur yells. People start screaming loudly.

God, Wilbur is so overly dramatic onstage. This is the reason that Tommy never watches any recordings of Sleepy bois concerts. It's so weird to see his family acting so different than they usually are. Hell, even Techno acts like an anime character. Well, he's going to have to act differently too. Amp up his personality to a ten.

"One, two, three, four," Phil speaks into the mic.

Tommy starts playing, along with Techno, Wilbur, and Phil.

_Just keep the beat going, Tommy, you got this._

The song isn't super difficult on the drumming end of the stick, lucky for Tommy. In concerts you always have to open with a good song, and it is a good song, but the best, and hardest, part about it is probably the bass guitar. Poor Techno.

Tommy switches his right hand from the high-hat to the cymbal when the chorus starts, adding some variation to the drumming pattern too.

Pog. This is going great.

The song goes quiet for a moment, except for the bassline and Tommy on the high-hat and bass drum.

Then, the beat drops and everything gets louder as everyone else joins in.

The song ends soon after that.

Tommy's big moment is coming up quickly, making his stomach churn. Phil starts to speak again.

"I'm so glad that all of you came out here tonight! You're a great audience, I can tell already. Whether you're a huge fan, or came out just because, I'm happy that you're here. Thank you!!"

There are loud cheers.

"Now, we have a huge surprise for you guys, and I hope you guys will enjoy it, because I know that we've been waiting for forever to do this."

The curtain starts to open slightly and Tommy controls his breathing.

"Everyone give it up, for our drummer, TOMMYINNIT!"

The curtains open completely and the audience is louder than ever before.

Tommy grins, feigning confidence. Tommy screams, "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR," using his sticks to count along with his words, and the next song starts.

The audience is so loud that Tommy can barely hear himself play.

Wilbur and Techno were right, this is fucking great.

It's like going to a concert, but you get your own private seats, and everyone is cheering for _you_!

Tommy plays his goddamn heart out.

Once the song ends the audience is cheering his name.

Wilbur turns back at Tommy, looking up at him and smirking at him, like he's going to do something stupid. Like he's going to do something stupid that will directly affect Tommy.

Oh shit, he's going to go off script.

"I see all of you like Tommy a lot!" Wilbur yells out. "How about we let him speak for a minute or two?" Wilbur suggests. The crowd chants his name even louder.

Tommy's eyes widened. He was not prepared for this.

_Think of something to say, Tommy, and think of it quick, dipshit!_

"Someone get this man a mic!" Wilbur cheers, and someone rushes onto Tommy's part of the stage, mic in hand.

Tommy takes it, quietly thanking the man, and the man leaves quickly.

"Hello, can you hear me?" Tommy speaks into the mic, timidly, his thick british accent coming through. There's a chorus of yeses. "Well, HELLO LONDON! How are we? How are we?" Tommy stalls, trying to think of something to say.

He chuckles. "I really don't know what I'm supposed to talk about, uh," Tommy laughs again.

"Well, I guess, just thank you all for coming out, especially Techno, because I know that it's hard for you to go anywhere," Tommy teases and the audience laughs, while Techno turns to glare at Tommy.

"So, I guess this is it, uh, the lineup for tonight's songs are awesome, I totally recommend you stick around!" Everyone yells. "Oh, and also! I wanna say hello to Tubbo! Miss you, man!" Tommy gestures to Phil, and Phil starts the next song, and Tommy's mic is turned off.

POG!

\---

Tommy's phone rings and he picks it up.

They're back in the damn bus. Phil's snoring in the back, Wilbur is strumming his guitar, somewhat annoyingly, and Techno is in the back with his glasses on, and is trying to complete a sudoku puzzle.

"Hello?" Tommy greets.

"What the hell, man?!"

Tubbo. Well this'll be fun.

"Hey," Tommy draws out the word. "How are you?"

"You're famous! Your name was trending on Twitter for days! Have you even checked Twitter?! You got almost one million followers! And, and, in school everyone's talking about you, it's fucking insane!!" Tubbo exclaims.

"Well, that all sounds awesome," Tommy grins.

"Well, admittedly, it is," Tubbo admits, "but I thought you said that you weren't the drummer?!"

"Eh, I lied," Tommy shrugs.

"You know what else is crazy?" Tubbo asks.

"What?"

"Guess how many Twitter followers I have."

"How many?"

"Fucking ten thousand. Thanks to your little 'dedication' people found my account and followed me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Ugh," Tubbo groans. "Tommy, I can't believe you kept this from me."

"To be fair, the reveal was pretty fucking epic."

"Yeah, that's fair. Oh, crap, it's dinner time for me, bye Tommy."

"Call me later, big man."

"I will."

The call ends there and Tommy turns to Wilbur who is grinning at him.

"Tubbo?" Wilbur asks.

"Yeah," Tommy responds.

"How was he?"

"I don't know, he didn't answer me on that. I think he's doing good, though," Tommy shrugs, turning back to his phone.

"I'm proud of you, you know," Wilbur squeezes Tommy's shoulder.

"I hope you would be, after what you pulled at the concert. I mean, what kind of shit idea was that?! You put me in front of everyone and didn't even give me any heads up."

Wilbur shrugs. "It was awesome."

"Both of you, stop being loud, Phil is asleep," Techno pipes up.

Tommy rolls his eyes. "I think Phil would be happy to know that we're not fighting."

"Phil also likes to sleep, so, shut up," Techno retorts.

Wilbur shrugs, turning back to his guitar, and Tommy opens Twitter for the first time in a few days. Shit, Tubbo's right, he has, like, one million followers. Insane.

Wilbur glances at Tommy's phone. "Use your fame wisely," Wilbur advises.

"Shut up, Mr. I've never felt the touch of a woman before I became famous," Tommy grunts.

"Hey! Unwarranted."

Tommy shrugs.

Yeah, fame is cool. That concert did a lot of good.

\---

Extra:

"What do you mean you guys were getting along while I was asleep?!" Phil exclaims, earning a shrug from Techno, a grin from Tommy, and faux-frown from Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!
> 
> This was fun to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :]
> 
> (check out my tumblr @/beaglesfoundindumpsters )


End file.
